


Komaeda-kun

by Komaedumb



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Coma, Lucid Dreaming, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaedumb/pseuds/Komaedumb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems Despair Fever is worse than everyone thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Komaeda-kun

"Ngh..." Hinata's eyes slowly opened to a dimly lit hospital room. "Ugh...huh? Was...was I asleep?" He stiffly held onto something...soft, propping himself up. The 'soft something' let out a tiny chuckle, yawning. 

Hinata traced his senses to the sound's source, finding Tsumiki had fallen asleep next to him, and he was holding onto her ankle. "Ack!" he yelped, falling backwards and onto the floor with a loud 'thump!'.

Tsumiki instinctly apologized, helping him up. "I'm so sorry, Hinata! Do you need me to kneel down and lick your wound, or does that only work when Komaeda does it? Ohh, I'm sorry for not knowing!"  
Hinata opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shut it when no thoughts came. ...what about Komaeda? He sighed, having given up on trying to make sense of Tsumiki's words long ago. He dizzily stood up. "Nope, I'm good. Thanks anyway, Tsumiki." Well, I'm awake now. Sore, but awake.

Frantic footsteps could be heard from afar, getting louder and closer until Kuzuryuu burst into the room, albeit wobbly as he hadn't fully healed. "Guys, there's something wrong with Komaeda!" He was about to start running back up the stairs before the obvious question came up.  
"Sssomething wrong?" Hinata raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" 

Kuzuryuu sighed. "What the hell do you think?! He's not breathing!" That sentence perked up the two other students, all three of the students getting to Komaeda's room as fast as their legs could carry them.

The trio huddled around Komaeda's bed, the boy not stirring a bit from the loud stomping and yelling about. Tsumiki started stammering. "K-K-K-Komaeda? Are you okay? Stay with us!!" When Komaeda didn't respond, Tsumiki yanked on his arm with a loud 'pop!'. She began fiddling with his fingers for a bit, her shoulders relaxing after about ten seconds.  
"Good, that's-- that's good. He's still alive, at least." She ducked under Komaeda's hospital bed, apparently looking for something. She pulled herself out from under it after she had found what she was looking for, a large dust bunny hanging from her hair ruffles. It was a heating pad with a white-and-blue teatowel for a cover, surprisingly clean after sitting under there.

Hinata and Kuzuryuu watched her determined work. She had a serious aura to her, and she was certainly not clumsy when she was working with a patient. She was a Super high-school Level Medical Comittee Member, after all, and tripping over your own toes when someone was having a heart attack wouldn't get you the title 'best in the medical field', after all.

"So, uh, what're you doing?" Hinata asked, tilting his head in curiosity. "Komaeda doesn't appear to have rigor mortis, but that just depends on how long he's been not breathing. It's hard to tell whether or not he has pallor mortis, considering his current condition, but if anything else comes up, tell me!" Tsumiki rambled as she stuffed the heading pad under Komaeda's pillowcase. 

Hinata couldn't keep his eyes off Komaeda. He wasn't breathing or making any grunts or noises. At the very back of his mind, a question slowly faded in, pushing itself forward until it was, oddly, his biggest concern at that moment.

_What could that dying boy possibly be thinking?_


End file.
